


Turn Me Up, Turn Me On

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [91]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Attempt at Humor, Bets & Wagers, Blanket Permission, Bottoming, Butt Plugs, Codenames, Codes & Ciphers, Colors, Consensual Kink, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Games, Golf, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hiding, Hiding in Plain Sight, Humiliation, Inappropriate Humor, Innuendo, Kink Negotiation, Kinks, Lies, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Messy, Mild Kink, Mild Smut, Naughty, Not Serious, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Playful Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Scene, Punishment, Safeword Use, Safewords, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Situational Humiliation, Sweat, Switching, Talking, Teasing, Topping, Understanding, Vibrators, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: *Can you do smut where buck comes before Eddie says he can so he gets punished? Like maybe he has to go in public with a toy.*
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Turn Me Up, Turn Me On

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too bad. I didn't get too into it with the time I had but I tried. 
> 
> Also I just don't know how to write good bdsm as much as I like reading it too

**_Turn Me Up, Turn Me On_ **

They're in the truck with Eddie driving them to the place he picked out. Eddie's hand is on Buck's knee with Buck's above.

Buck brought himself to an orgasm without Eddie's permission during a scene. He was just about to get it too.

Which was why this  _ 'punishment' _ was more or less playfully not painful in the slightest bit really.

They didn't do spankings. Neither was into that much, except once in a blue moon when their kinks aligned, so instead here they were now.

"You're gonna be a good boy for me right Buck?" Eddie squeezes Buck's knee gently, in question.

Buck turned to Eddie's raised brow and nodded eagerly. "Yes Sir. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." Eddie kissed Buck after he parked in the lot. "But this is your 'punishment' so behave and then you'll get your reward from me." Eddie said into Buck's ear.

Buck shivered at his voice and nodded as he kissed Eddie back once more and they got out.

It was- "Mini Golf?" Buck said.

A place a little farther away than usual and that was having a couples night. It was a little expensive, no kids were currently allowed, and they could leave at any point if Buck safe worded or Eddie called it off.

"What's your color Buck?" Eddie asked cupping Buck's cockb through his jeans where they were hidden between the cars.

"Green, Eddie. I'm ready to go." Buck said, eyes closed as Eddie bit at Buck's lip and pulled out the remote. If he were meaner he could have had it on pretty high during the entire drive.

  
  


Eddie put the plug that was currently occupying Buck's ass on the lowest setting. 

At the sudden change Buck jumped in his arms but immediately took a breath.

Eddie was already a little hard himself and getting more turned on by the second. 

"I want your color after each hole. I take the lead, your number goes up, you catch up or take lead and it goes down." Eddie grinned. It was pretty fair. 

Buck was better at it usually between them, but he wasn't playing with a plug in before that was working his ass though.

"Yes sir. I like the sound of that." Buck smiled, getting cocky.

"Good. Because you make it through at least half of the ten and you get to come." Eddie led Buck by the hand as they moved to register and get their gear.

Eddie got it in one on their first which had Buck impressed as he kissed his boyfriend in congratulation and Eddie turned it up one notch for him.

Buck even with the distracting pleasure managed a hole in one.

Eddie lowered it down at that.

Buck felt both disappointed at the lowering but also relieved. But coming too soon wasn't good. That's how this started.

The second hole was a little more tricky though. Designed that way most likely to ramp up the difficulty for the players.

Eddie was starting to look annoyed as Buck laughed quietly and came over to stand behind him and guide him.

Eddie took to it willingly and huffed out a laugh while rubbing his ass into Buck's crotch.

Buck gulped and breathed.

"That's cheating. I'm trying to help." Buck kissed Eddie's neck.

"Can't help teasing you a bit. You like it, admit it." Eddie said as he made his next attempt but not quite getting it into the goal.

"Oh, I like your ass. And I know you teasing isn't mean. But you keep up that grinding and it's not my fault if I lose it this time."

Which Eddie agreed on. They separated and moved on to the next one. Buck's plug was brimming on two as Eddie made his third ball in three strokes.

Buck was just about to hit when a familiar voice was heard.

"Buck?" - "Hey Eddie."

He barely struck it as the ball went spinning in the confines of the barriers and obstacles.

Buck turned quickly to them. Hen and Karen were here!?

"Hey! Nice to see you two." Buck smiled and waved. He would usually go for a hug but now- that wasn't a good idea. Nope.

He had two very good reasons.

"You two came at just the right time to see us. What are the odds?" Karen said as she and Eddie started chatting it up.

Hen came over to talk to Buck.

"I'm trying to guess which of you will win? My money's on you." She winked. "Don't let me down." She joked with him.

"I am usually a lot better. But- he's kinda distracting." She didn't have to know the double meaning behind Buck's words.

"Oh. I get it. I'm glad you two are happy Buck." She watched as Buck lined up his shot and made it in the next with less than the number of attempts by Eddie.

He saw as Eddie took notice and sneakily reached into his pocket while still talking to lower the vibration setting for Buck.

Hen and Karen weren't playing by the standard rules. They decided to skip around but kept up a conversation by following them to their next hole.

"You weren't lying. Are you nervous Buck?" Hen asked as he went for his next go, this time before Eddie did his though.

"A little bit. Yeah." It wasn't a lie.

He still got butterflies sometimes when with Eddie or thinking about him while they were apart. That is when they were apart.

"It's cute. I remember you being like that before." 

In the next second something horrible and amazing happened.

Buck nearly choked as he moved his hands up to cover a moan thankful that Hen was walking away to join them.

The vibrator was going wild. Like from zero to 100 in seconds flat. It reminded him of his old bike.

"You okay Buck?" Hen turned around having heard the muffled yelp of surprise that escaped.

He turned back to Eddie, cheeks burning red in embarrassment.

Did he purposefully do this to Buck? To really punish him. No. 

Eddie looked to be too engrossed by the conversation with Karen to have noticed. So that was a definite no. Maybe?

But he was leaning against a guard rail as Karen playfully batted at his arm and laughed. They must be joking together.

Eddie was oblivious to Buck's current plight as his dick took to tenting his pants even more now.

Maybe he should have been caged. Buck gritted his teeth. 

"Sorry. Just felt a sneeze coming on and stopped it." Buck came up with a lame excuse for it.

"You know as well as I do that's a bad idea. Your body is telling you something is in there and it doesn't like it. It's gotta get out."

Oh if she knew the truth. Buck would be more mortified. 

He was clenching around the plug as he looked to see Eddie finally taking notice of him.

Buck began coughing obviously. "Eddie what color is your ball again? I forgot who's who's." Buck raised his eyebrow.

He knew Eddie would get it.

Immediately he had a quick look of realization and turned off the plug completely while pulling out the slip of paper they signed up for the equipment for tonight.

"I'm yellow. You're blue. Did you want to go get the green one? I told you it'd be hard on your eyes. But you like a challenge." Eddie raised an eyebrow at him.

The obvious question there.

Was Buck green. Was he okay?

"Nah." He shook his head back. "I'm good with my ball. I wanna win tonight. Someone's betting on me." He pointed at Hen.

"You weren't supposed to tell him. Now he's gonna up his game." Hen laughed at that.

"I welcome competition." Buck said defiantly, head held high.

Eddie moved over and swapped with Hen to kiss Buck then. He muttered a quiet apology. 'Sorry'.

"No, we're good. Almost weren't." Buck looked down between them as Eddie followed, his eyes finding Buck excitedly in his pants, erect.

"We're gonna go buy some overpriced food. Text me who won later." Hen told Buck.

"Hope the rest of your date is fun." Karen told Eddie and waved a goodbye to Buck.

"You too." They said in unison.

Hen and Karen froze at that and they all laughed together.

Finally as they were out of ear shot and no one else was nearby Eddie took Buck's face in his hands. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. It must have turned up by accident." He looked sincere, sounded worried. Buck knew it was true.

"No. I know. Just-" He sighed. "I'm glad they didn't mention it if they noticed. And- I didn't come." Buck breathed into his ear.

Eddie bit his lip and nodded.

"What color?"

"Green.  _ Green _ ." Buck breathed.

Eddie pulled out the controller for the first time since the beginning and ensured it was only on two, not the max setting.

Buck felt it come back to life as Eddie was standing next to him.

He made it and asked Eddie if he could keep it on two instead of lowering it to one. Eddie left it there and took his shots next.

By the middle goal to others but their final one, Buck was primed and ready to blow. The endless teasing and that near accident were driving him almost crazy.

He was sure if he'd chosen different clothes his precome would be visible through his jeans over his boxer briefs.

"I got an idea." Eddie said. 

He could offer them free jumping off a building, Buck would say yes to damn near anything.

"Yeah?" Buck asked him.

"You do this how we've been going and I jerk you off. But- if you manage this hole with it up to double, you get my ass." 

"Hmm. Everyone wins. You're on. But make it five."

"Sounds good. You've got a deal." Eddie raised it up.

Buck breathed, knowing it was coming and hopefully so was he.

Eddie stood a little farther off to give Buck space to work.

He looked to be sweating and working his lip. All focus.

He was on the second shot and closed his eyes to calm himself. His pants spoke differently.

In honesty Eddie enjoyed Buck showing off how good he was. He made it in two hits and Eddie nodded while clapping for him.

Buck fisted the air in victory. 

There was little way for Eddie to win with less strokes than him.

Sure enough Eddie took a third stroke to finally make his ball in the goal and barely lost graciously bowing to Buck.

He pulled Buck over to kiss him, Buck letting him set the pace.

Eddie ground them together, they might get kicked out. But he didn't care right now. They could be banned for all he cared.

"Mmh. No public indecency. I can't corrupt you, but we can have our wicked ways with each other in private." Buck said. 

"I thought I was the responsible one between us?" Eddie joked.

"We can share the title. We already share everything else." Buck led Eddie by the hand as he felt the vibration lower.

It wasn't at five but it didn't feel like two either. Definitely three.

Buck couldn't really tell or care as they went to leave their rented equipment and find Eddie's truck once more.

Eddie resisted fucking Buck right there in the parkin lot. Wouldn't that be something though. In contrast to the time he did get arrested for something in a lot.

Buck led his hand to his pants as Eddie felt him hard and wanting, waiting, buzzing himself.

"You were so good for me. Didn't touch yourself once or come. I'm gonna reward you real good. You deserve it," Eddie damn near purred to him.

And if those words didn't sound like music to Buck's ears.

Soon they were at their place, back home together.

They barely made it in the door before being connected together and making out as they got undressed hurriedly.

The plug and remote came with.

They were in their bedroom and Eddie had Buck all to himself again. No one else but him.

He slowly pulled out the plug and turned it off. Hearing Buck whine as it was taken out only it was necessary to continue.

Eddie felt how open Buck was but still added lube to himself before rearranging their bodies. Buck was in front of him, bare, ever scar and tattoo displayed.

All of it for Eddie. The same way that Buck got a close up look at Eddie's own, to kiss, touch.

He slid in after teasing Buck with his own fingers all while Buck busied his hands with grabbing at Eddie's ass and his neck.

No doubt to ensure he didn't break the rules this time like he had the last time. Eddie's breath was in his ear, on his neck as he bit and kissed at him from behind and took Buck in hand.

Eddie was stroking him slowly, drawing it out as Buck worked with him on Eddie's own dick.

"Fuck. Eddie. Please Sir."

"Almost, just a little bit longer."

Eddie picked up the pace and started to twist his palm. 

Buck was dangerously close. His grip got harder as Eddie felt and knew what was happening. Buck didn't safeword with a color as Eddie continued his actions.

It was bordering on mean at this point probably but Buck was being regarded after working hard to earn it after punishment.

"Edd-" Buck's breath hitched.

"Shh. It's okay. Come for me Buck." Eddie went faster. Fucking into Buck with his hand working Buck over the edge.

Buck shouted as Eddie felt and saw him shoot over the bed and into the floor shaking through it and pulling Eddie forward, towards his own orgasm too.

Eddie grounded to his own, pounding into Buck as he helped to hold him up till Buck was back to having functioning everything.

They were horizontal now as Eddie touched Buck so sweetly upon his chest and side. They needed to catch their breaths while also getting hard again.

Eddie wasn't kidding before.

He wanted Buck in him just as much as he wanted to fuck him.

Buck looked so peaceful, spent. In the next few minutes he was up and moving over to kiss Eddie, sloppily until fiercely.

Eddie came as Buck pulled him closer. Helped to give him better access to Eddie's own ass.

Buck was deliberate, looked deep in thought as he fingered Eddie open. Sure they switched off sometimes but Eddie hadn't been planning for it tonight.

It was going to take some time. Buck worked him slowly. Eddie taking on his finger, fingers.

Eddie reached down to hold Buck's wrist then forearm as the other was holding Buck's hand over Eddie's stomach.

Eddie was half hard, coming back to being erect again in the short amount of time. 

Buck was already fully hard, or almost there, but he had been keyed up all night, pent up. 

Buck poured more lube onto himself this time as he lined up and started a too slow and not deep enough piston inward.

"You're getting back at me?"

Eddie had the softest look on his face, fully playful in his question.

"No. A little." Buck bit his lip and rubbed Eddie's hand as he finally was fully in.

"Fuck yourself on my dick. I'm all yours." Buck raised a brow.

Eddie moved them so Buck was more under him. He'd have to work too but at Eddie's pace and direction for this, them.

Eddie was half over Buck as he came forward to hold Eddie through his pleasurable journey.

Buck took his chance to lick and kiss heatedly at Eddie while he was enjoying all of it. The way Eddie looked, to be enjoying and concentrating on his task.

"You're so good for me Buck. Make me come." Eddie said.

Buck took Eddie in his own hand and felt Eddie's hand over his.

He moved up and into Eddie as he grunted and moaned in unison with Buck's own vocalizations of pleasure, desire.

"Fuck. Yes. Buck-

Eddie squeezed himself and Buck. Buck knew what was next.

", I'm almost. Fuck. I'm coming. Come with me,- just come,"

Eddie came again. This time between them instead of inside of Buck. Painting them both.

Buck chased after his own orgasm. Their foreheads met, sweaty, hair plastered to them.

Buck smiled as Eddie rubbed his nose over Buck's own, lazily.

They were going down. Both figuratively and literally. Coming back to themselves and laying down on the bed together. 

Eddie pulled Buck up and over to rest nearly on top of him. Buck dragging his finger through their come with a smirk, triumph.

"We're gonna feel gross in a bit." Buck mused, voice gentle.

"You're right. But we can deal with that in a little bit."

"Yeah." Buck nodded into Eddie's chest, hair on his neck.

"Right now, I want you here." Eddie pulled Buck tighter, kissed him as he looked up at him.

"Mmm. I like that." Buck smiled.

"Good." Eddie laughed.

And in the next moment.

"We should shower soon." Eddie said, to Buck's amusement.

"Hey. Don't fall asleep. Cleaning up is a two person job." Eddie told him as he nudged Buck.

"Buck."

"'M not asleep." He opened his eyes to see Eddie watching him.

"I'll start the shower. You got the washer." He pouted and got up.

Eddie heard him go as he stripped the sheets and threw them into the washing machine.

Buck was already in the steam as Eddie joined him.

At least their third time wasn't as messy to clean up.

Soon they'd be in their bed. Fresh night clothes and sheets. Wrapped up both in each other and under the covers too.

Later on Hen would  _ not _ tell him that they knew something was up but they weren't sure what.

Buck was thankful for that. Having to tell her the truth or her knowing of the truth, just, no. 

He did text her that he had won but Eddie almost tied with him so they both were happy about it. 

She didn't need to know about the rest. Didn't want to either.

But for now they had a little more fun together under the spray.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Carly Rae Jepson song. 
> 
> I'll be away for a day or two. Bye.


End file.
